Hunter X Shinobi Part 2
by Mario212
Summary: This is a continuation of the original Hunter x Shinobi. Gon and Killua get transported into the Naruto world and become ninja. They do many things as ninja such as take the chunnin exams and go to the land of waves.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright note: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Naruto. I am just using characters from the show to make a fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

"He's planning to kill Gon. "

"What" Kurapika responded.

"I have to tell this to Leorio right now" Kurapika thought.

Just then and there Kurapika hung up the phone and called Leorio. "Hey Leorio it's me Kurapika."

"Yeah, what's up Kurapika."

"Look, you know how I said Gon was trapped in the shinobi world right."

"Yes"

"Good, did he say you were allowed on the trip."

"Yes"

"Good, I just needed some confirmation that you were allowed on the trip."

"Look, I can tell you're lying Kurapika, there must've been another purpose other than confirmation for you to call me."

"There is. The assistant butler from Killua's house said that Illumi wanted to kill Gon"

"WHAT! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT KURAPIKA."

"No, unfortunately, it's the truth."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Leorio said in an annoyed tone.

"Can you please tell chairmen Netero about this and give him the update."

"Fine, no problem" Leorio said.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha Team 11 and Team 7 had been sent to a new mission. That mission was to provide this old drunk man with super protection until he got back to his country and finished the bridge he was working on. Unfortunately Bisky couldn't come since she came down with a flu the other day.

"Hey so what's you're name" Gon asked.

"Look brat stop talking and just keep on walking. Can you brats even provide me with protection. I mean you guys are just gennin after all" the old man Tazuna said loooking very annoyed.

"Hey man. Me and Gon here may just be gennin, however, we do posses the skill to become Jounin." Killua said looking very annoyed that this old drunk man was underestimating them.

"Sure, you do" Tazuna said

As Kite say the possibility of this to become a full on fight he intervened and stopped the two of them. "That's enough you two, don't turn this into a fight."

"Well he was the one who started it" Tazuna said

"Did not" Killua said back. "Look you old geezer in an one on one fight I could easily defeat you so don't get on my bad side."

Naruto knew Killua wasn't lying, he had seen Killua go berserk before back in the old man's shop. Naruto was about to warn Tazuna about his bad side before he could Sasuke intervened.

"What bad side" Sasuke asked with a curious look.

Gon immediately responded by saying " Whenever Killua gets mad his always spikes."

"Oh so you mean whenever Killua gets really pissed off he kills his oppenents" Sasuke said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, basically" Gon said.

"Ha, I don't belive that BS for a second" old man Tazuna said. "There is no way in hell that can be true."

Just as Killua was about to speak two shinobi came out of nowhere.

"What the" Kakashi said while he was tied in ropes. "I can't move" he said.

After a few seconds Shinobi #1 killed Kakashi.

"NO!" everyone in the group screamed simantaneously.

"Did Kakashi sensei just die" Sakura said with a worried expression on her face

"You bastard" Naruto said "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL KAKAKASHI!" he screamed out loud.

Everyone in the group was dumfounded. They had no idea how Kakashi died or since when did the ninja start following them.

"You picked the wrong person to kill" Killua said with a cold expression on his face."Now you both are going to die", take this. Killua became invisible and no one in the group could see him.

"Come out you bastard" said Shinobi #1.

But no one could sense Killua's presence at all. They couldn't see, feel, smell, touch, or even hear Killua t all. After 5 minutes of dead silence Shinobi #2 said "I could do this all day." It was then when Killua striked, but he was too fast so nobody could see him move.

"Good you've finally come out of darkness. I was scared you would run away like a coward" Sasuke said.

"Hmph, you sure talk big in case you haven't noticed, they're already dead."

"What!" everyone in the group said excluding Gon and Kite.

"You say we're dead; however, we are both still standing" said both shinobi.

"Really" Killua asked with a cold expression, "Then what are these". Killua lifted his hand to show 2 heats in his hand.

"Now way that can't be our hea-". Shinobi #1 stopped halfway and fell to the ground, so did Shinobi #2

"Wow you actually killed them so easily" Naruto said with a mix of fear and enjoyment. Fear because he was scared of how strong Killua was and enjoyment because they had gotten revenge for Kakashi.

The rest of the group excluding Gon and Kite was so shocked because they didn't know how in the world Killua managed to do that.

"How did you do that" asked Sasuke.

"Secret" responding Killua

"Yo" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Kakashi.

"What, but how, how did you live" asked Killua

"Oh, I just used the substitution technique." said Kakashi.

"You Bastard, we were all worried you were dead" said Killua

"Oh you did, sorry I didn't come out since I thought you had the situation handled" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-san can we please get a move on I really want to complete this mission"

"Sure" said Kakashi and the rest of the team moved on.

Sorry if this story wasn't as good as your usual fanfiction. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so it might not be up to par with other fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hunter X Hunter, I am simply just making a crossover fore these two series. Hope you enjoy!

Leorio was just walking down the street. He had gone to the chairmen's office to talk about how Illumi was going to kill Gon. The chairmen said that he would do what he can to prevent Illumi from killing Gon; however, there were no guarantees. Then Leorio decided to call Kurapika to see what he should do next.

"Hello, Kurapika" Leorio said over the phone.

"What is it Leorio" Kurapika asked.

"What should I do next" Leorio said.

"Did you ask the chairmen about the issue."

"Yeah I did and the chairmen said he would do what it takes to stop Illumi from killing Gon."

"Ok good, so why exactly did you call me?" Kurapika asked.

"What should I do now?" Leorio said in a confused tone.

"I don't know, I guess you can just relax until the day we set sail" Kurapika said

"So I can relax for 2 full weeks" Leorio said in an excited manner.

"Ya sure, why not" Kurapika said

"Ok, bye Kurapika, I will be seeing you in 2 weeks" Leorio said

"Bye"

Since Leorio didn't have anything to do he decided to take a walk. After a few minutes of walking Leorio saw a dark alleyway. "Should I go this way or not" he thought in his head. After a few minutes of thinking, Leorio decided to go through the alleyway. "Give us your money our we'll kill you" a few punks said.

"Try it" Leorio said in a serious tone.

The thugs then tried to stab and kill Leorio; however, Leorio managed to knock out the thugs with his fist covered in ren.

"Wow, those thugs were nothing. But they didn't know how to use nen so I should've thought as much." Leorio thought in his mind

After a few more minutes of walking Leorio had come to his apartment. "What should I do, I'm so bored. Maybe I should train. Yeah that's it, I'm going to train." Leorio called this number and a man picked up the phone.

"Hello whose speaking" the man asked over the phone

"It's me Leorio"

"Oh Leorio, its been a while since you called" the man said.

"Yeah I know, hey can I go over to your training place." Leorio asked.

"Yeah sure, but why, do you want to train to get better" The man said.

"Yeah, I'm going to the dark continent in 2 weeks so I have to get ready" Leorio replied. "Can I come now"

"Sure"

After 20 minutes Leorio had finally gotten to the training area. "Ah this place brings back memories." Many months ago this place is where Leorio used to learn nen.

"Yo Leorio" the man said

"Hey Sam, could you start my training as fast as possible, I only have 2 weeks you know."

"Sure no problem, your first task is to defeat one of my students."

"Ok."

After a couple of minutes Leorio say the student. He had black hair a red T-shirt and blue pants. "Hey what's your name dude."

"Red", that's my name the dude said in a deep dark voice. Leorio could already tell that this guy meant business. Sam lead Leorio

"Ok, there will be a match between Leorio and Red at this tower" Sam said.

"Why are you announcing our names, there's no one here" Leorio said

"Just get started with the match" Red said in an unfriendly tone.

"3,2,1, Begin"

Red had started to punch Leorio several times' however, Leorio dodged all of them. Then Red increased his speed and actually started to punch Leorio for real. "What incredible speed" Leorio thought to himself. "Should I go on the offensive, no I shouldn't do that, I'm an emmiter so I fight good in long range not close range." Leorio started to back away, but Red wouldn't let him do that. I know your weakness Leorio, you're not good at close range.

"Shit, he figured me out, what am I supposed to do now. Wait I still have a chance. If I stall for time and widen the distance from us I might still have chan-" Just then Leorio almost got knocked out of the tower. "Crap, I was hoping you would fall down, plummeting to your death, guess I was wrong" said Red. "He really intends to kill me, I'm going to have to end this quickly Leorio thought to himself. "What a pain in the ass, I will have to use my Hatsu" Leorio thought.

Leorio pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Wait what you had a gun in your pocket this whole time" Red said. "Ya it's my Hatsu, why don't I show it to you." After finishing the sentence Leorio shot Red in the stomach nearly killing Red. "But how" Red thought. "This isn't a regular gun" Leorio said. "Using my nen I can increase the speed and force of a gun by 10 fold." "So that's why it nearly killed me even though I was using Ten" Red said. Sam started clapping "Well done Leorio you have grown far more then I had expected" Sam said.

Leorio was so happy he actually beat Red in a fair fight.

Meanwhile, elsewhere "Stop your bitching! This time I'll go with this head slicing sword and kill them" Zabuza said. "Are you sure, it seems the enemy hired several skilled ninja, and since why haven't heard from the Demon Brothers we can assume their dead" a masked figure said. "Who do you think I am I am the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza, now if you say one more word I'll kill you"

Thanks for reading reviews are always appreciated


End file.
